


【Roy Harper中心】准许阳光 Admit the Sun

by Hudawei



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 英雄会回来。
Kudos: 3





	【Roy Harper中心】准许阳光 Admit the Sun

1\. 

这个时代没有英雄，早年只有城市游侠的传说散落在各个角落。人们舌尖或耳廓的故事被压成三指宽的报道塞在都市奇闻的版块中，无人去窥测真假。直到红色披风伴随着钢筋混凝土、交织布满天幕的光轨、神明从来都不曾眷顾人间的见闻以及此后的一连串灾难降临到世间，他们才突然意识到人类需要能够守护他们并承担一切罪责的先行者。

罗伊感觉到荒唐。他手里拿着今天的报纸，版头上方毛糙的纸质边缘沾着一点芥末酱，在他前面排队的人是韦恩公司的员工，两年前太阳掉下来的那天他们的大楼被割成两半，生命埋在废墟之中。如今新的建筑在城市中心筑起，多数人得以重新在上班途中啃舐着速食食品阅览毫无营养的新鲜事。一切都如假象和幻想一般按部就班地进行：工作，繁冗的日常生活，不注意蹭到人手上的酱汁和后续的纷争。不存在的英雄把报纸卷好，只露出最大字号的标题，剩下的内容全部被藏在看不见却又存在的地方。他吁叹出来，盯着那行多年间不断被重复的关乎“我们是否该拥有超人”的质问，接着把纸张再一次折叠起来。陷入人流的那一秒他思忖着所有的事都不那么真实。

早前他们可以辨别出实打实存在的事物，无论是朋友的后背还是导师的教诲都能够令年轻的孩子们察觉打击罪犯并非是电脑中的游戏。而当下，往日的队伍解散，亲手埋葬了队友似乎促成了漫长的失衡。

罗伊偶尔会梦见过去的几个朋友。和他最亲近的那个像是午夜拥有蓝色翅羽的黑鸟从高空坠落，剩下的则以他们各自特有的姿态盘旋一圈遍迅速撤去。第一百次他在梦境中织拢女孩的身廓，她的散发，腕上不可侵入的银色闪光——罗伊对那件武器近乎一无所知，很少有人真正寻探到亚马逊战士的足迹，上个百年战火蔓延到世界边缘的时刻亲眼见证过神话传说的士兵已悉数离去，当今存活的更多的人则不理解甚至不相信。他拿起床头柜上的一杯水，睡前它就已经凉透，吞下去的瞬间罗伊尝到一股久置铁器上锈斑的苦味，类似他许久未能使用的箭头，迟钝的刃口划破他的喉咙。他把杯子放下坐直身体，目光落在窗户上整理头绪。

几年前裂在天边的闪电带走一具遗骸，与此同时他身份中更真实的那个也随之一道葬在了家乡。罗伊是为数不多知道克拉克和超人之间巧妙联系的人，奥利探访过新的墓碑，但他只能从电视转播中看到被万千身躯挤压至模糊的空棺椁。仅有的信息来自他的旧友，布鲁德海文的警官难得地从正门而非窗户闯进他的家中，这让罗伊在听到门轴发出“嘎吱”声响的同时便搭上了箭。

“放松点，伙计。”迪克把手平举在耳侧示意他可以放下武器，而他们都深知，在经历一系列无法控制的爆炸之后，每个人手头都得攥着能让自己活下去的东西。

罗伊没有松开自己夹紧弓弦的指骨，他的疲态暴露在脸上，对方眼角的淤青和沙哑的声线像是证明在生理及睡眠的角度他都没有抛弃过同伴，罗伊却因此感到前所未有的烦闷。此前他们猜想超人死去后蜡烛被一根根点燃，火光熄灭前罪犯理应平息他们的怒火，可随着涂鸦从雕塑转移至街角、犯罪巷的血液漫上街道，越来越多的恶徒撕毁写着双份讣告的报纸，暴力事件无从控制地遍布城市的各个角落。

最显而易见的是他们仍旧带着伤疤，从前的“神奇男孩”将黎明与黑夜衔接起来的职业令他比友人多得一份新痕。罗伊并非不清楚迪克背脊的淤青，他们——包括奥利，布鲁斯，或者每个破碎的拯救者——身上都留存类似的旧伤，肌理的过分折损难以结痂，更别提在新鲜血液填补残缺之前利刃会抢先割出一道皮肤之上的隘口。

“你得回来。”他重复道，“罗伊。你要回来。”

如同梦境深处的叹息，罗伊听到迪克的嘴角溜出一阵低吟。那声音与更早之前他们从情报接收器里听到的指令并无差异，伴随着金属零件的震动以及呐喊的尾音；听上去仿佛刚刚从战场归来。实际上年轻的战士确实提出了重返危险境地的请求，总有人牺牲，剩下的活人能做的事情只有重铸信任，维持着不再有坟地翻新的窘境。理查德.格雷森还过于年轻，他名义上的父亲却与他截然相反。蝙蝠侠的第二任助手死去后他显然迅速衰老，迪克后来没有遵循劝说回去花费更多的时间陪伴布鲁斯，废墟似的家宅和困在玻璃罩内侧的制服太过坚固从而无法构成沟通的理由。

罗伊曾不经意地提起他猜测灰白攀上布鲁斯鬓角的原因，但说到底小说中的说辞并不能代替他在衰老的事实。迪克知道罗伊沉迷过一阵子侦探故事：一个同样为他们所熟悉的残破柔软的侦探，在参加数次葬礼之后承认自己变得冷酷。那本书是怎么说的来着？

 _这阵子总有新的葬礼可参加，就像公共汽车，如果你错过了一班，过几分钟就会有另一班开来_ 。

射手的眼睛再一次被这句话填满。多年前奥利去过小镇，布鲁斯和黛安娜都到过那里，他本人和逝去的救世主的交集并不深，点燃烛火算是最后的致意。然而当迪克注视着罗伊绿色的双眼，窗口的风撞击玻璃的巨大声响引发第一阵呜咽时他猛地意识到罗伊在拒绝他。他的朋友是个真正的父亲，他不能握住女孩的手等待下一班车的到来。

莉安的哭泣没有持续太久。她的父亲露出一副懊恼的表情并自责地关上了窗户，随后他步行到女儿的床边，把吻印在她蜷曲的黑发中。相应地，她回报更加稚嫩的触碰，那双手无频率地敲击着父亲的额心让他舒展开眉目。罗伊的肺腔里传来温和的哼笑，他唱出一首歌，让他的好姑娘再次陷入不会被伤害的梦境。

在此之后迪克沉默下来，他不能以一个承诺逼迫另一个无法进行。所以他只能给予往日的伙伴安抚性质的拥抱，告诉他应当刮个胡子接着迅速消失在楼道间。

起初他们失去了她，他们所建立的一切都将随她消逝。泰坦解散后的那段时间迪克才是更需要有人协同度过难关的那个，莉莉丝和多娜的离去激发了迪克所有自我否定的负面情绪。罗伊记得他询问迪克建立泰坦初衷时对方的回答，少年的小心思在后期演变为真正的给予。摆脱副手身份，不甘于做导师的跟班无非是英雄主义上的鲁莽，很快它就被献身意味吹散在空中。迪克当时给的答案却是他们“年轻而愚蠢”，罗伊不能否认他们足够年轻，行事冲动更仰仗团体。换一句话说他们更像孩子，比起年长、经验更为老道的那批他们可能构建出来的不是一个联盟而是一个家庭。现在迪克重新回过头来，用罗伊自己的话劝导他其中的重要性，却忘记对方的家早已过于牢固。

女孩的母亲——罗伊把额头贴上莉安与她颜色相仿的发梢的瞬间想到了柴郡，刺客灵巧的手腕一度攀覆于他的肩头。那段日子她依然将暗器藏于腿侧和腰际，来去都迅捷地融入午夜黑暗的布景。暗杀者的身份不会由于几个伪装甜蜜的亲吻发生扭曲，这点罗伊了然于心。于是他至今也只能从她的血脉身上回忆与她近似的样貌，而非像一对正常的夫妻下班后点亮家中的橙黄色灯泡，注视妻子那张柔和、带有东方血统的脸孔，最终相互依附入睡。

罗伊.哈珀不善于拼凑记忆碎片，尤其是在所有的事情都一团糟的空当，可往往这个截点他才有足够多的时间理清脑海里打结的绳索。“快手”的年代他有一顶亮黄色的圆帽，奥利把帽子扣在他的红发上说他看起来比罗宾更像只鸟，为此罗伊还偷过迪克的黄斗篷，直到导师出手制止事出有因的闹剧他才顿悟奥利大概是有点怀念纳瓦霍部落里头顶落有羽毛的罗伊。后来他把鲜红的翅羽别在帽檐上，透过护目镜跟随弓箭手身影的眼睛像早先丛林深处的雾气一样被遮盖住。他对这段往事印象模糊，证实它确凿存在过的只有莉安身侧的帽子。关乎战场的他倒是无法忘掉，少年英雄的弊端在于提前经历成年的惨痛的教训，印记标注在骨骼。他清楚地记得子弹扎入肋骨，灼伤、锋刃、颅骨的刺痛，如“军火库”名号本身复沓的爆炸；绿箭，泰坦，将棋会，局外人。他感觉所有的血液全部汇集在太阳穴旁的血管中，它们燥热鲜活，某种找到准点的前兆袭击了放下弓箭已久的射手。他旁边的女孩侧了个身露出后腰的伤痕，她细弱的呼吸倾向父亲的怀抱，罗伊为她掖好被角，郑重又温柔地许诺。

无论如何，他想，我的孩子，我会保护你。

2.

第二个回到他身侧的是绿箭。星城从黎明开始下起了似乎无法停止的暴雨，罗伊为奥利打开门，默不作声地盯着他身后湿漉漉的脚印和滴水的兜帽。那头金发通常曝露在阳光下，干燥的发梢贴在后颈，掌心覆盖在上面温热搏跳。罗伊个子抽高的那几年奥利习惯性地在一场纷争末尾让手掌覆住养子的颈项，现在位置颠倒，年幼的这方率先用手臂圈住父亲的躯干。他剥落了皮质指套的手赤裸地收拢在奥利的肩头，指节谨慎地交握住脆弱咽喉的背侧。

军火库很少表现出相仿的妥协，即便在尚且不知所措的二十年前。当爆炸过后高温及余震褪去时罗伊.哈珀总觉得得再有颗核弹掉下来，但最终砸下来的却是雨点。那会儿悬挂在头上的整片天空淤积的雨水都泼到他身上，他抬起头让它们顺着脊骨流下去。奥利捡起空了的箭筒递向他的同时会给一个拥抱，像是在说干得很好或者是你不必这么做。他说不上来那是什么样的感觉，于是只能哼出鼻音短暂地搂了一下他的导师。 

他的胳膊贴住对方皮肤的时候动作会比奥利给予他的要狭促很多，不过无论如何他都实打实地撞了上去。在某个离他们不远的酒吧一首老掉牙的音乐前奏刚响起来罗伊就松开了手，女低音拔高嗓子唱起的高潮都没听见的自顾自拆开了那点逼仄的距离。

那阵子他仍然像个孩子一样，无法抗拒安抚性的肢体接触却一次次憋红了脸。通常罗伊会给奥利相应的：一个建立在伤亡上的拥束；也可能是回归个人生活中时不算太亲昵的颊吻，但是他从不会过分切近。

最早奥利在纵深幽长的密林间探得他的踪迹，那段日子罗伊并没有投身现代文明，他的脸颊上涂抹着寓意庇佑的彩色颜料，红色的长发在太阳下燃烧；属于孩童和濒临成年的年岁他剪去了多余的头发，学着奥利用刮胡刀剃掉细茬。他头一回用光溜溜的下巴蹭过咯笑的姑娘的手背时迪克大笑出声，韦恩家的孩子大抵是继承了些许布鲁斯身上的气质，格雷森比他早明白如何更快讨得女生的欢心，于是在排除“谁会制服更多恶徒”的较量之外，他们总在其他地方无声无息地比试什么。

奥利全把这当作男孩成长过程必不可少的竞争意识。整个暗流涌动的纷争截止在罗伊开走他跑车的下午，暮色的潮黄位于青少年懵懂的感情萌芽和试探性的亲吻之间，那个黄昏罗伊的嘴角碰上多娜的，奥利想也不用想他的学徒在得逞后回去一定会对迪克仰起头施以骄傲的微笑。

坦白说他没有制止一系列事件的发生，年轻人大多数怀揣着不可估量的勇气，他们为一个女孩挥出拳头的力气不比朝敌人掷出利器的劲头要小。更深一层面，奥利明白友谊会隔开伤害，他从不曾真正认为罗伊、迪克、多娜、加斯和沃利会站在彼此的对立面，可死亡还是把他们分到不同的孤岛。

眼下的罗伊不被奥利所熟知，他见过由他培养的射手失去准星的模样，但当前他没有拿起任何一把复合弓，箭也不在他的手上，那些诡秘的炸弹甚至被他清理出了家门，整个房间内只剩下轮廓圆钝的缩影。包括罗伊本人。

“迪克来找过我。”他特意压低了声音，莉安在屋子的另一端唱着不能辨识音节的模糊的童谣，“我没答应他。”

他松开环抱奥利的手臂，坐下，双手搭在膝盖上，和他受挫后模拟过的无数次一样，罗伊缓慢地垂下脑袋，将脸埋进手掌。

当他本能地抗拒某事，或对此失去了全部信心和计划变得不堪一击时他会短暂地摆出这种姿态。罗伊.哈珀不妥协不代表危急关头不会露出破绽，战略性质的逃离跟思考出下一步动作之前的羸弱使他蜷缩、内敛的模样展露在奥利眼前。

“做你自己会做的。”他说。

墨西哥ISESE服务中心那次罗伊被击穿，五颗子弹陷落他的胸膛。特伦斯威尔医院的救助水平以及养子受伤的理由都令奥利气急败坏，呼吸器架上衰败的肺以及心脏的创口一度让奥利以为他会失去他。

之后他和那群不被他信任的毛头小子结盟给出报复，血色教会的爆炸没能让罗伊清醒，但敲散额前新雪的祝福则令他睁开了眼睛。奥利清楚他自己——还有他们都需要这么做。

他蹲下来，忍受阴雨天气下关节的刺痛把膝盖撞到地板上平视罗伊。他的眼神如同久远的过去他的孩子第一次射中靶心，在同一刻罗伊产生出奥利弗.奎恩会认可他未来的路径的错觉，而他不知如何下手。

从前的罗伊.哈珀可以做到全然不顾折断的手臂，他想过自己可能有些自毁倾向，依托暴力维护秩序的那拨人或多或少都存在些许极端的精神问题。他不止是在午夜失眠，路过街头会把指示灯的荧光红看成蛰伏的野兽，无时无刻不感觉自己仿佛被埋在地底又因无法死去被掐住咽喉。肉体上的窒息感不足以压垮他，可不可触及的生活本身比他度过的最难捱的夏日还要漫长。罗伊抬起头，他松开了手让奥利看到潮湿模糊的眼睛。

“今天晚上我给她讲的睡前故事中有这么一段，”他不着边际地说，“活了千年的仙女被别人变成了一株花，或是一滴水，又或是一片灿金的树叶。她听得不太明白，音节碰撞在她耳里不过是首经古老语言吟唱出的歌。如果可以我希望她以后也不要懂，书里描述的总有一部分是对的：你的事情从来由不得你做主。”

莉安安静地躺在床上。近期她恢复得很好并逐步掌握缩短益智类游戏时间的技巧，罗伊偶尔会花费整天的时间陪伴她搭筑一座高楼。夜翼拍摄过一张照片，来到这里之前奥利刚刚从他的私人邮箱里把它翻出，发件人的姓名用“理查德.格雷森”代替了简单的称谓。相片里莉安把木头块摆放在正确的位置，透过玻璃的削弱作用家中的光线显得轻薄，整个视野范围被浅黄色覆满，一位父亲轻吻他女儿的鼻头并把世界上绝无仅有的花束交付到她的手中。奥利猜想迪克八成是前来履行拯救旧友的责任，他大概是在抛出绳索的过程中拍下的这一幕。接下来会发生事情奥利本人也并不陌生：罗伊拉上窗帘，坚决地把劝说和尖锐的一切阻隔在外，将莉安哄睡，最后打开房门让他们以客人而非战友的身份踏入自己的家。

奥利必须作为绿箭侠找到他。他让那些泪滴消失在自己的指缝间，旋即击打向罗伊的肋骨。他在错愕和愤怒中从沙发下抽出了弓柄，奥利默许似的让金属对准胸腔内侧有器官跳动的地方。

“别用他人给你自己找借口。”他回答。

罗伊的肩膀卸下了力气，他绷紧嘴角露出一副不再想谈下去的表情，几秒后还是憋出了一句反驳。

“希望你清楚这点。”罗伊望向莉安的方向，“别管我。”

奥利想起莉安的哭喊，她被拐走，被迫打上印记。从前逃出来的那个坦言每天都有更多的孩子失踪，每天都有人背负着沉重的痛苦，背负着伤疤。她看待莉安的神色像是注视当年的自己只是她从未被施舍一份承诺。

“罗伊是个好父亲。”格蕾丝告诉他，“我得靠愤怒活着，他可以凭借对女儿的希望走下去。”

奥利不再言语，他走到莉安的身边，看到女孩在清晨的第一缕阳光下睁眼，用细腻的口音唤出两个象征血缘的名号。她从梦中归来，从笼罩着安逸和父母身影的孩童的梦境中回到家，那些交错的杂音和鲜血沉在最深的底层，取而代之的是纯净美好的幻想。莉安迎来新的黎明，罗伊凑到她面前的瞬间，她把那顶帽子戴回到曾经的快手头上。

“如果你现在不戴着它，以后你就没有机会了，不是吗？”她用手丈量圆帽的尺寸，紧跟着为罗伊还能将它扣上而欣喜。她的父亲把它取下，端正、严谨地为女儿佩戴上属于自己的荣光。

他在刹那间感受到一种前所未有的勇气，它推动他畅想一个可得得未来。于是他看进那双与他一样的眼睛：“不会的。我会把它给你。”

3.

罗伊.哈珀在做梦。

梦里他拾起弓和箭，向充斥着尖啸和毁灭的深境进发。那时他清楚地感知到超人在他的身边，一束光火可以照亮每个人希冀的世界。联盟的成立与传闻里圣徒、恶人、异端或人类的复生同行，他的红靴再一次踏上被他认定的陆地，没有人会死去。

但罗伊睁开眼只觉得久违的疼痛袭击了颅骨，鸣响不会停止，不停地有人在离世。他起身缓解窒塞在喉间的迟滞空气，复又让它们留在喉管里。

“爸爸。”莉安走到他身边，她手里还拽着只玩具兔子。早晨他不小心打翻的牛奶沾到了它的耳朵，现在它的毛全部粘连到一起，散发的不好闻的奶味儿让他皱起了眉头。

“当我睡觉的时候你就会很悲伤，”她指出，“我看见了。”

罗伊惊讶地睁大眼睛，他难以反驳因为更多的时候他无法安然入睡，沉思和排序强迫他着眼于迷茫的自我斗争。极少数时候，得益于翻箱倒柜般搜寻记忆壁橱里零碎的善意他会短暂地放松身体，但大部分可以在过去被合理安排的夜晚，罗伊都只能坐在家中的沙发上，听弹簧凹陷类似拨动弓弦的一响。他从来都不知道她的女儿会在残忍的寂静中注视他。

“我不是悲伤，我只是在思考事情。”罗伊环抱住莉安，声线彻底降下去，他听起来像是将哭。

“不，你说谎。你就是很悲伤。”他的好姑娘扔掉了兔子。莉安还太小，她尽力伸展臂膀也仅能堪堪拍抚到父亲的侧肋，而罗伊填满了她期盼的这个拥抱。他们共同睡去，依偎他们的亲人，在温暖中祈求瞬时的安宁。

后半夜罗伊被微弱的动静惊醒，他下意识地去摸索弓箭，最终却只碰到了耳朵发硬的兔子。

柴郡坐在窗台上摇晃身躯，她被默许以她喜欢的形式探访也属于她的家庭，即便罗伊在听到她嗤笑的时刻显露出一定程度的厌恶。

“ _你生活得很好，贫民窟肯定在你的内心_ 。”柴郡跃下来走去女儿身侧，她把久别的礼物放在孩童稚嫩的手掌，姿态全然如同称职的母亲。但下一秒她狩猎者的锐利不加修饰地袒露出来，悬于罗伊肩头的目光宛如讥讽这种可笑的慰藉隶属背叛以及毫无作用的躲避方式。

“你应该离开。”罗伊无视她手中的短刃，“我劝你离开。”

“在你拿不稳弓的时候吗？”她笑道，“我不会错过这种杀掉你的好机会。”

柴郡没有动手，先亮出致命金属的是罗伊。她着眼于自己孩子的父亲绷紧的轮廓，喉间满不在乎地溜出一阵哨音。

“往左偏一点，这样不能瞄准我的心脏。”

罗伊的箭滑下去，他对着从前的敌人拨响空弦。那支遁入虚空的箭矢毫无疑问足够从一具体腔中穿出，它尾羽被血液和射手的头发共同映红。

“别抗拒它。”刺客蛊惑的声音擒住他的动脉，她对破灭的兴趣促使她有些欣慰地看向罗伊。本质上而言他们并无不同，罗伊擅长规划一个挤满午夜犯罪与昏黄街灯的时间表，柴郡对血的渴望则令她在同一时刻落足于可以俯视他的路灯；她的情人挣扎在自己塑造的荒谬伪构里，而她把体内几乎已久死亡的母性收拢回假样的温柔母体。罗伊深知他们毫无差别。

他的眼神终于偏转为以前的那个罗伊.哈珀，光线偏转使他眼中的绿色变成某种近乎广袤密林才会有的墨绿。猎手从里面探出头。

罗伊扫视过她的身躯，他回想最近迎接的三个访客，他们为同一个目的而来用不同的手法讲明白同样的道理。夜翼示以尊重，他们一同长大，年龄层面与相仿的经历让他把强硬的冲动压制了下去。而奥利不畏惧地挑明他不能转过身子，用家人当作借口却忽视了自己的内心，另一种意义上这同样是背弃家人。二十年前如果奥利怀揣着相同地心思拒绝教导罗伊拿起武器，他的孩子可能早已迅疾地消失在他的生命，但最后他以勇士的身份荣归，不辜负本心和父亲变成一名好英雄。

最后这个的到来让他察觉危机四起，柴郡拥有兽类的本能，她看孩子的神情像是预知到会有难以调节的灾难来到他们身边。抵抗的最佳手段就是抵抗，长时间溺毙在模糊概念以及身份的行为在她看来和那只兔子没什么差别。所以她微笑着，为将来会发生的一切感到满意似的掀开斗篷，炸药、闪光弹、可替换的各式箭头掉落出来的时刻，罗伊屏住了呼吸。

“别抗拒它们。”她古怪地说，“做你想做的。”

你知道这个的。她在思绪中告诫他。一天之中，没有计划没有安排。日子只须顺应天意而过。时间一点一滴流走。无所谓早晚。现在即是将来。 _人所珍视的美都起源于痛苦。它们本就出生在哀伤与灰烬间_ 。在分不清是现实还是梦的地带，柴郡面具下面的明亮双眼昭示着他该对莉安呢喃那句漫步在危境里的父亲对他的孩子说出的话。

“ _我还有你_ 。”

他们看过那本书，无止境的核冬天下丧失了妻子的父亲和阔别母亲的孩子相互扶持着走下去，他已逝的妻子说孩子是死亡和他之间的屏障。在无数个罗伊回想起阅读这本书他会觉得其中的隐喻和走向总是讽刺地相似，唯一的不同之处是他比那个父亲更不希望自己会死去。

他点头，拉紧了弦，从堆积昨日小报和今日杂闻的柜子里拿出红黑相间的制服。所幸它没有被丢弃，罗伊把它搁置在那里的动机不知道时为了等待这一天的到来还是单纯的纪念意义。好在它被留下，依然合身，口袋里甚至藏着几枚暗器。

罗伊扣好脖颈上的纽扣时柴郡把唇齿压在他的嘴角，她的犬牙磕了上来，在舔舐到伤口的下一秒撤离而去。罗伊看着她跳下窗户，身廓滑向契合暗杀者生存的漫漫长夜，她给莉安带来一串项链，水晶包裹露水和鲜花，他不适宜地想也许她在黎明未到来前就等待着摘下它。罗伊有点后悔在柴郡离开时没有同她告别，在莉安出生后他总是抗拒站在柴郡的对立面，营造不属于他们的家庭氛围看起来充满笑料，但在这个屋内她不会反驳他所维护的爱意。莉安需要父母，就像谋权交易里总有一方需要柴郡，而更多不知道他的人需要他们的军火库。

军火库打坟地里归来，他听到有人这么说。一些死敌，做好准备夺取他头颅与心脏的人才会把话头放出去。罗伊没有从墓地中爬出来，死去的人过多真正挣扎归至地表的只有两个。被众人熟知的那个第一次从天而落，继而以全然相反的姿态从地心悬浮在半空，新一轮的质问遮掩住逝者刚刚离去时的悲痛。后者在普遍的故事里不被提及，他们可能知道蝙蝠侠有一位死去又活过来的罗宾，可鉴于没人清楚罗宾到底是一个身份还是他儿子的姓名，加上掘开的泥土被填平，死掉的人更替他本身的名姓，其后哥谭再也没有一只知更鸟，流言埋入旧坟。

他对杰森.陶德的印象止于一场爆炸，在此之前他是一个行事风格与迪克大相庭径的孩子。

迪克担任罗宾时硝烟不会即刻燃起，他的友人成长于游荡、悬空和绳索之间，更年幼的那个则满身淤青地在犯罪巷的汽车轮胎下长大。他没由来地想他们可能更加相仿。

罗伊撕扯下墙上的公告，他们期盼超人，却不给予他全部的信任，于是他扔掉了那页废纸，把目光投向远方由他带起的红色光轨。那阵风刮过他所经过的地带，特意克制了速度又在求救讯号响起的片刻失去了踪影，罗伊对他的战友点了点头。

他以红箭的身份回归联盟，拥抱奥利。这个名号延续了过早被他忽视的些许情感因素。在罗伊关上房门不愿坦白的时刻家庭的影响实则无限地扩大，他一一考虑那些不会舍弃他的亲人，从奥利到莉安，接着是柴郡和迪克。他们适当地把亲密接触填补到他身上的痕迹，赐予一具身体恢复它应有的活力，它在正午而不是夜间苏醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 当年写给弥的稿子，大概脑补了一下如果Roy在正联的宇宙中出现他会经历怎样的故事。揉了很多漫画进去，反正我知道华纳是不会让他出来的，希望有生之年可以打我脸！


End file.
